<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop Lying to Me by SavannahStrawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281620">Stop Lying to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry'>SavannahStrawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahStrawberry/pseuds/SavannahStrawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's sick of being stepped on. Obi-wan tries to help, but is unsure of what he's gotten himself into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop Lying to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why is this world so painful?” Anakin spoke to the sky, rain mixing with the tears that streamed down his cheeks. His lightsaber lays forgotten on the metal platform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning crashes in the distance, illuminating the shadows of the two men. “I know you’ve followed me out here, my Master.” He said snidely, not turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here because I want to help you.” Obi-wan said gently, moving towards the other man, laying his hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” The Jedi protested, slapping his arm away. “This is all your fault,” Anakin cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? What have I done?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you blind?” Anakin responded shocked, voice catching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan stood still, his calm demeanor in stark contrast to Anakin's desperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bought me off Tatooine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you want something from me, demand it.” He said spitefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan felt lost, he didn’t know Anakin still harbored all these feelings from his past life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try to be the best mentor I can be, but you know I don’t force you to do anything.”  Obi-wan reasoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even so, as our Master-Padawan relationship stands, you still have complete power over me.” Anakin stared into the city lights of Coruscant, thinking. “My whole life,” he said, voice raised. “My whole life I’ve always been at the bottom, always… </span>
  <em>
    <span>stepped on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His fist tightens. Obi-wan let him speak uninterrupted, listening sympathetically. “I’ve waited for years for you to take what you want, but you never did. The anticipation hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although this was true, Obi-wan felt hurt by Anakin’s words. “I’m really truly sorry you’ve been betrayed and hurt in the past. I can only beg you to believe me when I say I would never treat you that way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your words mean nothing... your eyes speak a different story. You’ll try to fight it, think of yourself as immune to temptation.” Anakin took a deep breath and looked away from the other man for a moment in anguish. “I hate you because I’ve grown to love you... and now the desire that grows inside you will be too much to resist.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, that’s not true-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>““Stop <em>lying</em> to me, it is! And I hate myself so much for it. I’ll never be free.” Anakin choked, leaning on the rail, holding back sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go inside, it’s getting late.” Obi-wan said, afraid the other man was about to do something irrational. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I-I’ll stay out here a bit longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan frowned. “You’ll catch a cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anger surged through Anakin. “You’re right. I wouldn’t want to damage my performance, Master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Obi-wan.” The older man asked, the word ‘master’ now holding a perverse feeling in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are we peers now?” Anakin jokes darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan felt frustrated, “the path of the Jedi is about learning from those around us, teaching is fundamental! If you don’t want this lifestyle, I won’t hold anything against you if you left.” He spoke honestly, though he would feel a twinge of sadness at losing his Padawan, and the prophecy that follows him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe the council would just let me leave? No, at the least they would always have someone following me, keeping tabs. I’ve thought about giving in... pursuing every lustful gaze and longing touch. Perhaps that way I can make it to the council, I can become the chancellor.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Then everyone will listen to me.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anakin added privately to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...please don’t do that.” Obi-Wan asked quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, want me to yourself?” Anakin felt bad instantly after he said that, as he saw the look of hurt on his master’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve trained you well, and I’m very proud of you.” Obi-Wan picked up Anakin’s discarded lightsaber and held it out to him. “Anakin, you have what you need right here. Hold it to your heart, and do what you think is right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin looked at him with a frown, before accepting his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use it if you feel it’s necessary, nobody is allowed to hurt you.” Obi-wan said, feeling a bit of anger at the people who made Anakin this way. “I’ll always be at your side, if you want, Jedi or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I know I can trust you?” Anakin asked sadly, his anger settling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t, but I really do care greatly for you.” Obi-wan did love the young man greatly, even though he knows attachment is forbidden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Anakin held his saber to his chest, watching the other drenched man, lights bouncing across his skin as ships flew by. “The nature of our relationship must change, for me to continue here.” He said, referencing the order. “But for tonight, I believe I’m going to sleep somewhere off site, private. It’ll give you an idea of how it’ll be if I actually leave. Goodbye, Obi-wan” Anakin said, his demeanor changing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan didn’t speak, just watched as Anakin broke the security strip off the speeder on the platform with his lightsaber, then as he flew off into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How is our relationship going to change?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-wan wondered as he made his way back inside, ignoring the look of shock a group of padawan’s had as he passed them soaking wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Will he come back? (Why do I care?)’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When did I become so attached” He mumbled to himself. It was an honest question, Obi-wan’s never had a problem with attachment before in his entire life, even with his previous master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Will I truly be able to stand by Anakin? (What does he want?)’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Would I be able to stand up to him? (’What does he want with me?)’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh how the turn tables have turned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>